FATE
by BunnyMinnie
Summary: Sungmin dan Siwon akan segera menikah,tapi ketika pernikahannya semakin dekat munculah Kyuhyun yang merupakan mantan pacar Sungmin sekaligus adik Siwon.KYUMIN fict.Warning: girl/Min...RnR please!


**Tittle:FATE**

**Rating:T**

**Cast:KyuMin,SiMin**

**Warning: girl/Min,Typos,dsb**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast disini milik Tuhan YME,keluarga,dan dirinya sendiri**

Sebuah ff two-shoot geje tingkat dewa yang terlintas di pikiran Saya…Mianhae,kayanya kepanjangan,dan saya masih amatir..kekeke..Dan entah kenapa meski saya Kyumin Shipper,Saya juga suka SiMin couple,sama HaeMin..^0^….Let's check it out..

!#$%^&&*()

Suara tawa mereka terengar begitu bahagia,seolah tanpa beban..mereka adalah Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee berdua adalah pasangan ini telah menjalin hubungan selama kurang lebih 4 tahun..dan tepat bulan September nanti keduanya akan merayakan hari jadian mereka yang adalah mahasiswa di salah satu universitas ternama di ..keduanya adalah mahasiswa pintar dari Korea yang mendapat beasiswa untuk kuliah di luar cinta mereka pun layaknya para remaja pada umumnya,pertemuan pertama lalu berlanjut pada bertukar nomor handphone,lalu resmi ,takdir seolah mempermainkan keduanya disaat Sungmin pergi tanpa pamit dan tanpa sepatah katapun meninggalkan Amerika karena Ayahnya yang mendadak terbaring di rumah sakit karena sakit jantung yang betapa bodohnya Kyuhyun karena selama 4 tahun kebersamaan mereka Sungmin sedikitpun tak pernah membicarakan masalah keluarganya dan Kyuhyun pun tak pernah menanyakannya karena setiap ditanya Sungmin pasti menghindarinya…

1 tahun kemudian

Sungmin P.O.V

1 tahun telah berlalu semenjak Appa meninggal,dan selama itu pula aku mati-matian menjaga perasaanku…Iya,aku meninggalkan Kyuhyun tanpa sepatah kata aku sangat ingin menelponnya untuk sekedar pamit ,setelah mendengar pesan terakhir Appa kepadaku agar bisa menikah dengan Siwon yang notabene adalah orang kepercayaan Appa untuk meneruskan perusahaannya, aku hanya bisa menjerit dalam hati,aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa,untuk apa aku menelponnya jika hanya untuk memutuskan untuk _lost contact_ saja darinya,dan aku harap Ia bisa melupakanku karena aku tak pantas lagi setelah setahun lamanya aku mulai bisa melupakan Kyu dan mulai menerima siapa yang tidak akan menyukai Siwon,melihat sosoknya yang begitu sempurna,mungkin harusnya aku bersyukur bisa mendapat calon suami seperti dia,tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa berbohong pada diriku sendiri kalu aku masih sangat,sangat mencintai Kyu….

"Minnie-ah,kita jadi untuk fitting baju pernikahan kita kan?".suara Siwon membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ne,memangnya kenapa..?"

"Tidak,hanya saja nanti siang adikku juga datang dari tidak keberatan kan kalau kita menjemputnya di airport..?"

"Tentu saja tidak..kajja..kita berangkat sekarang"

Aku tak pernah tahu bahwa Siwon memiliki adik yang kuliah di luar Ia lupa pun pergi dengan bergandengan tangan keluar kantor.

Airport

"Itu dia adikku" Ucap Siwon dengan sumringah.

Aku mengikuti arah pandang Siwon,seketika itu pula dunia seperti berhenti berputar untukku,lututku lemas,dan mataku membulat terkejutnya aku mendapati bahwa namja yang disebut Siwon sebagai adiknya itu adalah Kyuhyun,Cho Kyuhyun..mantan pacarku atau masih pacarku..?Oh Tuhaaann..kenapa harus Dia..?Disaat pernikahanku dengan Siwon sudah dekat,kenapa Dia harus muncul kembali..?

End of Sungmin P.O.V

Siwon P.O.V

Akhirnya Kyuhyun datang Kyuhyun adalah adikku,tepatnya kami memiliki Appa yang sama namun dari Umma yang ..Kyuhyun adalah anak Appa hasil hubungannya dengan Umma kyuhyun yang merupakan wanita simpanan umurnya 10 tahun,Umma Kyuhyun meninggal lalu Appa memutuskan untuk membawanya ke kehidupan keluarga awalnya aku membencinya begitu juga Ummaku yang sangat terpukul ketika mengetahui Appa mempunyai anak dari wanita lambat laun aku mulai bisa menerima salah dan keinginan Kyuhyun untuk lahir dari rahim Ummanya itu,hubungan Kyuhyun dan aku pun bisa dibilang baik, berbeda dengan Ibuku yang masih tetap aku malah membenci Appa,sebagai seorang lelaki,Appa tidak bisa setia terhadap satu orang kebencian ku pula aku memutuskan untuk tidak bekerja di perusahaan Appa, namun bekerja di perusahaan Appa Sungmin yang akan segera menjadi Nyonya betapa bahagianya aku memiliki calon istri seperti dia,cantik,pintar,kaya,dan mungki hanya satu kata yang tepat untuknya.. aku sudah mencintainya semenjak aku bekerja di perusahaan saat Sungmin masih SMA,Ia sering datang ke kantor untuk menemui Appanya,Aku memang 4 tahun lebih tua darinya dan dari sanalah aku mulai menyukainya mungkin lebih tepatnya mencintainya.

"Hi Kyu,Bagaimana kabarmu…?" kataku sambil menyambutnya dengan ,wajah Kyuhyun seperti menegang..

"I'm fine..thank you" kata Kyu dengan senyum dipaksakan.

"Oooh..aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada ini calon istriku,Lee Sungmin"

End of Siwon P.O.V

!##$%^^*

Kyuhyun P.O.V

"_Oooh..aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada ini calon istriku,Lee Sungmin"_

Tolong katakan semua ini hanya mimpi buruk,tidak,tidak mungkin dia Sungmin yang selalu kutunggu dan aku tangisi setahun terakhir ini kini ada di hadapanku dan sudah menyandang status "calon istri" kakak ku sendiri..Tidaak,kenapa takdir seolah mempermainkan ku..?selama ini aku masih belum bisa melupakannya,bukannya melupakan,malah cintaku padanya semakin besar sadar air mataku ingin keluar begitu saja,namun kutahan sebisaku karena aku tak ingin melihat Hyung ku sudah begitu baik padaku.

"Annyeong,Cho Kyuhyun imnida"kataku sambil mengulurkan tangan bermaksud menjabat Sungmin pun sama terkejutnya denganku,namum Ia pun mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ne,Lee Sungmin imnida"

"Oiya Kyu,kau harus mau jadi pendamping ku ya dipernikahan nanti".Kata Siwon Hyung dengan sumringah

"N..Ne Hyung".Aku pun memaksakan senyum hal yang ingin kulakukan saat ini adalah memeluk Minnie ku yang sangat ku rindukan,dan bertanya padanya kenapa Ia meninggalkanku tanpa pesan,asal ia menjelaskannya saja aku akan dengan senang hati menerimanya kembali,melupakan perlakuannya terhadapku selama ini,dan berharap jika hari ini hanya mimpi buruk,mimpi yang sangat buruk.

Tanpa terasa hari bergulir begitu cepat,dan itu artinya pernikahan SiMin pun semakin memang sama-sibuk untuk menyiapkan acara pernikahan dengan bantuan WO,tapi Sungmin tetap ingin Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun terlihat biasa-biasa saja dari sama sekali tak pernah menyinggung masa lalu mereka,mungkin karena tidak pernah bisa leluasa berduaan karena selalu ada Siwon disamping akhirnya pada hari special "melepas lajang" malam hari sebelum pernikahan yang diselenggarakan keduanya khusus untu teman-teman mereka,Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin dari pesta tsb yang kelihatannya sudah agak mabuk,sementara Siwon yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan teman-temannya.

!#$%$^&*(~

Sungmin P.O.V

Tiba-tiba saja Kyu menarik tanganku ketika aku sedang minum wine untuk entah yang ke menarikku ke atas ke disana yang aku tahu hanya bibirku merasakan sesuatu yang menciumku dengan kasar,kedua tangannya menahan tanganku untuk berhenti memberontak.

"Hmmmmp…Ky-Kyuu".Ia tetap tak yang sudah kehabisan tenaga karena sedang mabuk pun hanya bisa pasrah saja,sampai Ia melepaskan ciumannya karena kehabisan nafas.

"Minnie-ah…ayo kita pergi dari belum terlambat".ucap Kyu di sela-sela nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

TBC…..

Buat yang baca,mohon reviewnya ya…Kamsahamnida…


End file.
